People
by Nidaime
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic asi que sere breve Akuro es el nuevo estudiante del instituto de alto nivel Konoha donde conocera a la gente mas encantadora del mundo tales como Sasuke Naruto su viejo amigo y muchos mas tiene NaruHina InoOC Sasusaku y mas
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic nunca se me había ocurrido hacer nada por el estilo pero la vida es algo curiosa y aquí me tienen escribiendo un fanfic.

"reviews ":dialogo entre personajes.

"**REVIEWS": pensamiento **

Reviews: narración por un personaje desde su punto de vista

Creo que ahora me toca hacer un disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece en ninguna manera posible lamentablemente y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes

No quiero aburríos y aquí les dejo mi humilde y entretenida historia aquí les va

__________________________________________________________________________

"People"

Todo comienza en este lugar Konoha, es una escuela llena de fantoches y tipos estúpidos no los odio pero realmente me compadezco de ellos quiero decir son seres obviamente con falta de masa cerebral pero que crees yo soy uno de ellos, me llamo Akuro tengo 16 años llegue a este colegio por pura obligación de mis padres. El lugar no era del todo horrible pero era un tanto medieval la entrada era similar a la de un castillo feudal y tenía dos estatuas oscuras cada una de las esquinas de la reja que hacia un papel de entrada obvio… así que esto es no del todo mal parece que me equivoque ahora bien solo debía entrar en el campus pero como no quisiera tener que brincar una cerca tan alta mejor espero a que me venga a buscar alguien… estuve esperando 3 horas mas o menos por alguien que abriera la puerta pero adivinen que tuve que cruzar una reja de al menos 5 metros.

Una vez adentro el paisaje era solo arboles estábamos en otoño así que las hojas marchitas caían a montones lindo sitio debo admitir aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que tuve que saltar una reja para llegar a la supuesta mejor escuela del país intentare olvidarlo, por ahora solo me queda caminar hasta los edificios centrales mi madre me dio un mapa de cuando ella vino a Konoha espero que todavía sirva para algo… veamos solo debo caminar un kilometro mas y estaré allí, error total estuve caminando por 2 horas y nada arboles y arboles parece que el colegio había cambiado un tantito, me rindo mejor me tiro al piso alguien debe pasar por aquí en algún momento mis maletas pesan mi ropa está sucia y apesto me rindo.

"¿Sakura conoces a ese que esta tirado en el piso?"preguntaba una rubia tocando en el hombro a su amiga de cabello rosa

"Nani!"sorprendida exclamaba la chica mirando el cuerpo medio dormido en el piso " No lo había visto nunca se supone que recogiéramos a dos de los nuevos crees que este es uno de ellos"

"Pero me dijo Tsunade-sama que llegaban el sábado y es viernes "respondía a su amiga la rubia "Despertémosle debe haberse confundido" la otra asintió y ambas le tocaron el pecho sacudiéndolo para que despertase el chico usaba un sobretodo color carmesí y su pelo era oscuro como un azabache(le cubría un ojo) usaba pantalones un poco ajustado de color azul junto con una camisa blanca se podría decir que era todo un hombretón por su aspecto físico

Ya creo que estoy en el paraíso dos tías requetebuenas me tocan el pecho una rubia y otra de pelo rosa no podría haber ido a un mejor lugar en mi vida creo que no les importara si les toco allá va

"Que haces pervertido!!!"gritaban exaltadas las chicas al ver que el chico les tocaba el pecho como se atrevía este tipo definitivamente no era una muy buena primera impresión

"No yo… no era mi intención disculpen" esta y muchas mas otras excusas se hizo el pobre muchacho pero nada logro que evitara lo que se merecía… dos moretones "Bien me lo merecía pero no era mi intención disculpen pensé que eran ángeles es que sois muy bonitas" dijo Akuro con una melosa voz provocando un leve sonrojo en las chicas después de todo no todos los días te llaman bonita

"Bien te perdono pero que no vuelva a suceder" decía la de cabello rosa ayudándole a levantarse "Me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura y tu"

"Mi nombre es Akuro, Shigetsu Akuro…"respondía el golpeado levantándose finalmente y sonriendo por debajo "Eh! y tu no me perdonas ya dije que lo siento como 100 veces" preguntaba el paliducho mirando a la rubia que lo miraba con mala cara por obvias razones

"Me llamo Ino, Yamanaka Ino y no te perdono" respondía la ojiazul ajustando su saya del uniforme

"No te moleste con ella acaba de salir de una ruptura y no esta de humor pero sígueme hasta la dirección para que te vea la directora" indicaba sonriente Sakura hacia un camino rocoso entre los arboles

Debo admitir que me agradaban esas chicas al menos una de ellas pero que se le va a hacer una ya me odiaba y no me miraba siquiera…luego de 10 minutos llegamos a un edificio lleno de raíces por sus paredes externas se podía ver a algunos chicos patinando en una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada ejemplo de estúpidos a quien se le ocurriría patinar en una mesa…mientras mas nos acercábamos a la edificación podía sentir un calor muy extraño por esta época me recordaba a una mañana de verano…las escaleras de la entrada principal estaban hechas de madera fina y consistían de 3 escalones que llevaban a mi futuro.

"Akuro esta es la residencia de la directora Tsunade-sama ella ha pedido que los alumnos nuevos nada mas lleguen la visiten ella te dará todo lo que te hace falta y también te llevara hasta el campus de los alumnos, nosotras no debemos entrar ciao te veremos en el campus" se despedía Sakura sonriendo caminado hacia los chicos de las mesas.

Tranquilo Akuro nada va a pasar quiero decir no creo que vaya a pasar nada eso espero…me dirigí hacia la puerta grande era la puertecita imponía en la manilleta tenia tallado en hierro la cabeza de un león me asusto a primera vista que me iría a encontrar seguramente a una vieja malhumorada que me hará todo tipo de preguntas para probar que soy un inepto de solo pensarlo me pongo a casi temblar pero es ahora o nunca allá voy… abrí la puerta lentamente preguntando suavemente si podía pasar para mi sorpresa una mujer de atributos notables usando una bata de baño me abrió la puerta y me mando a entrar.

"Ohayo mi nombre es Tsunade y soy la directora de la academia de Konoha" se presentaba la atributada mujer rubia sentándose en uno de los sofás carmelitas que abundaban en la sala "¿Quieres un trago niño?" preguntaba la mujer agarrando una botella de sake que estaba colocada encima de la chimenea que no estaba prendida en el momento

"Señora, no creo que debería es que no lo veo correcto" respondía silenciosamente el chico dejando sus maletas en el piso y colgando su abrigo en un colgador cercano a la puerta cerrada "Las estudiantes que me recibieron me dijeron que usted me entregaría todo lo que necesitaría y me llevaría al campus" decía sentándose en el sofá de enfrente a la mujer

"No tomas alcohol justo como tu padre, estoy esperando a alguien que te llevara al campus en auto para que llegues mas rápido" sonreía Tsunade sirviéndose un trago

La espera fue de unos minutos placenteros realmente la directora era una mujer bastante atractiva incluso para su edad pero como todo lo bueno no dura mucho de repente la puerta se abrió de tirón haciéndose aparecer a un chico de mi edad usando el uniforme todo desarreglada la camisa sin arreglar, el jean azul medio raspado y la corbata si punta ósea con la mitad picada.

"Akuro!!!" exclamaba el rubio de la puerta sorprendido aparentemente "Que haces pensé que te ibas a quedar en la ciudad con tus hermanos" brincaba el rubio saludando de una forma extraña a su viejo amigo (un saludo inventado se chocaban los puños y luego se pegaban con los codos en la cara)

"Como extrañaba este saludo realmente hace rato que no nos vemos Naruto, espero que me toque en el mismo dormitorio" sonreía alegre el paliducho al ver a su amigo

"Ya os conocéis así que me puedo ahorrar la mierda de tener que presentaros, Akuro tu uniforme se encuentra en una maleta en el maletero de el auto que trae Naruto así que mejor dejas las que trajiste no te hará falta para nada todo estará en la que se encuentra en el maletero" con cara de despreocupación la rubia se tomo un trago y mando a salir los alumnos

"Entonces Naruto que crees de este campus te parece un buen lugar o que" preguntaba el nuevo alumno siguiendo a el rubio hacia el jeep de color verde y amarillo

"Nada del otro mundo es mejor que la ciudad en mi opinión muchas chicas todas muy guapas en especial una que se llama Sakura" babeaba el rubio al mencionar el nombre aquel "Recuerdo que eras bueno en artes marciales puedes unirte al equipo si quieres"

"No lo creo, es que no me siento cómodo pateándole el culo a los estúpidos de este cole realmente no creo que ninguno me pueda plantar cara en una pelea" alardeaba el engreído chico

"Eso crees entonces porque no hacemos una prueba" proponía el rubio subiéndose al jeep de un salto "Pégale al que esta patinando y si le ganas eres el tipo mas fuerte de la escuela" el paliducho asintió y se quito su abrigo para lanzarse a tumbar al que patinaba tranquilamente

Sentí como si el tiempo pasara en cámara lenta y mis movimientos o eran muy lentos o estaba nervioso de muerte me acerque al tipo pero cuando iba a golpearle sentí el intenso dolor de una patineta golpeando mi nuca…antes que lo supiera estaba en el piso tirado de nuevo con Sakura e Ino mirándome

"Estas bien al parecer Neji se tropezó y te golpeo en la nuca" explicaba la pelirrosa al nuevamente caído

"Gome, Akuro-san no era mi intención solo que resbale con una de las hojas del camino discúlpame" se disculpaba el chico de cabello largo agarrando a Akuro por el brazo para que se levantara sin problemas

"No te preocupes le podía haber pasado a cualquiera" se disculpaba el alumno agredido mirando al horizonte para ver a su amigo rubio disimuladamente carcajearse

"¿Estas con Naruto?" pregunto un moreno de pelo negro ajustando su corbata "Le podrías mandar un mensaje de mi parte" el chico asintió y al momento el moreno lo golpeo con el codo en la nariz haciéndolo soltar sangre

"Me hare cargo de que reciba tu mensajito y como te llamas" preguntaba Akuro tapándose la nariz para tratar de evitar el sangrado

"Uchiha Sasuke el sabrá porque y lo de la nariz lo siento" respondía el moreno fríamente regresando para sentarse en la mesa de la entrada

"Sakura nos vemos luego entonces" se despedía el pálido chico caminando hacia el coche donde estaba Naruto y al llegar sin que nadie lo viera le pego un piñazo a Naruto en toda la cara "Un mensajito de uno de tus amigotes" sonreía Akuro subiéndose al jeep

"Entonces nos vamos ya, que soy un hombre ocupado" bromeaba el rubio arrancando el auto "Ahora la diversión debemos cruzar la montañita que va loma abajo hacia el campus será un viaje largo y doloroso ya que no hay carretera"

Fin del Prologo

Espero os haya gustado manden reviews y enseguidita continuo la historia pero manden aunque sean criticas ya que se que mi gramatica no es la mejor posible pero hago lo que puedo y si me ayuden quizás haga aun mas

Gracias

xao


	2. Hinata

"Capitulo 2"

Veamos si han estado escuchando a lo que digo por ahora se habrán dado cuenta de que no soy muy bueno en cuanto viene a primeras impresiones, de hecho soy terrible…pero volviendo a la realidad, ahora me encuentro en un jeep junto a un tío que no veía hace 9 años.

-"Naruto que quieres decir con que no hay carretera"-pregunto el recién llegado.

-"Pues si, es verdad porque mentiría, amárrate el cinturón"-advertía el rubio dando un doblón con el coche haciéndolo casi chocar con un árbol.

-"Jo, pero que haces, estas loco, me vas matar"-gritaba Akuro agarrándose a la puerta-"Sabes, normalmente la gente no hace eso"

-"es que falta buscar a la alumna nueva que debía venir al igual que tu mañana y se adelanto"-explicaba el ojiazul chequeándose los dientes en el espejo superior del auto

Luego de arriesgar nuestras vidas por unas cuantas veces gracias a Naruto llegamos a un edificio blanco de al menos 10 pisos, a la izquierda se encontraba otro edificio idéntico, según Naruto estos eran los dormitorios de los chicos. A diferencia de los paisajes que pasamos, los edificios se encontraban dándole la espalda a un rio de aguas extremadamente cristalinas, bella localización y si no me equivoco a al menos unos 100 metros de distancia se encontraba el pueblo a donde se iba por comida, frente a los dormitorios se encontraba un muro pequeño que nos separaba de el campus principal donde se encontraba el comedor, el centro de estudios la biblioteca y en la otra esquina separado por otro pequeño muro los dormitorios de las chicas.

-"He Akuro, coge tu maleta y recuerda, no la abras todavía, espera a llegar al cuarto"-decía el chico parqueando el coche y bajándose tranquilamente-"Mira, la estudiante nueva me esta esperando, hice mal en hacerla esperar la tengo que ir a buscar o me meto en líos, tu habitación es la 6-05"-se despedía el rubio marchándose.

Entonces me dejo solo

-"Oye!!"-gritaba un chico de pelo negro corriendo, tratando de alcanzar el auto de Naruto que ya había salido del recinto-"Jo, teme!!"

Cuando observe bien al tío me di cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior ósea en bóxers y en una camisa blanca y tenia un cepillo de dientes en la mano.

-"tu eres el nuevo estudiante, ¿no?"-pregunto fríamente el tipo aquel-"Me llamo Sai, tu debes ser Akuro soy tu compañero de habitación, se me perdió mi llave, bueno Naruto la tiene"-saludaba sonriente

Estuve en silencio por unos segundos mientras entrabamos al lugar, la entrada era hermosa pero ya que el sexo masculino habitaba el local todo estaba regado y te podías encontrar pedazos de comida en cada esquina y ropa interior de chicas por alguna pared.

Subimos las escaleras de madera hasta llegar al sexto piso y dejar mis cosas en la habitación.

-"Bueno, es aquí"-indicaba el joven sonriente indicando a la tercera puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras-"Puedes abrir, por favor"-asintió Akuro usando la tarjeta que el rubio le había dado.

La habitación no era nada en especial, tenia dos camas grandes separadas por una mesa pequeñita con una lámpara encima, el cuarto era bastante cómodo para ser un dormitorio de un instituto, en mi opinión.

-"Que se supone que haga ahora, Sai"-preguntaba mientras dejaba las maletas

-"Mejor desempaca y luego Naruto vendrá a buscarte para mostrarte el campus principal"-explico calmamente el risueño mientras abría el armario de su lado para cambiarse de ropa.

Así que hice como aquel chico me dijo desempaque las cosas que Tsunade me había dado en la maleta y me puse el uniforme, según Sai mientras estés en el instituto no importa que día sea como si es sábado el uso del uniforme es obligatorio. El uniforme no era gran cosa, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con corbata azul, pantalones azules y un chaleco realmente fino con el símbolo de la escuela cocido en el bolsillo del pecho. Lo único que me retaba era esperar por mi amiguito.

_**Punto de vista de Hinata.**_

Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y soy la única heredera de la fortuna del clan Hyuga, mi padre teme que no este preparada para hacerme cargo de las compañías, me ha enviado a un cole en el medio de la nada llamado Konoha realmente no me emociona mucho esto pero mientras no me meta en líos con mi padre hare cualquier cosa. Ahora estoy en la estación de trenes del pueblo mas cercano al instituto…al parecer el chofer ya llego.

-"He, tu eres la nueva estudiante de Konoha, ¿no?"-preguntaba el rubio bajándose del auto y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"…"-la chica estaba haciendo algo parecido a un suspiro-"Si yo soy la nueva estudiante y tu eres ¿un alumno?"-preguntaba algo asombrada la de ojos plateados.

-Que tío mas bueno…pero no, cálmate Hinata no vayas a montar ningún numerito aquí-pensó la chica sin darse cuenta que el tren de las 12 en punto estaba por pasar y cuando lo hizo el viento provoco que la corta saya de esta se subiera dejando al aire cosas…

Naruto definitivamente tapo su nariz para evitar el sangrado…después de todo Hinata tenia una figura bastante sensual, su cabello largo y negro era hermoso y sus ojos eran como las joyas mas preciosas no podías dejar de mirarlos.

-"Debes tener mas cuidado, y… bonitas pantis el blanco te sienta de maravilla"-bromeo el chico tratando de dejar de babear.

-"Jajá muy chistoso, chofercito"-se burlaba ella subiendo al auto que esperaba afuera en la calle. Dejando atrás a Naruto para que cargara sus maletas.

-"Me va a agradar esta chica"-pensaba Naruto para el mismo mientras cargabas los dos yunques con forma de maleta, que demonios traía esta chica aquí.

Ya cuando el rubio pudo esforzadamente llevar las maletas al carro, se subió en el asiento delantero.

-"Entonces, ¿como te llamas?"-preguntaba un tin arrogante Naruto mirándola de reojo

-"Hinata, ¿y tu?"-respondía la chica observándolo también de reojo

-"Naruto"-el silencio abundaba el auto, realmente uno de esos momentos súper incómodos.

-"No quiero que te lleves una mal primera impresión de mi por la broma de los pantis"-se disculpaba el rubio antes de girar la llave para arrancar el coche.

-"Muy bien"-exclamaba Hinata mirando al otro lado-"Ya puedes encender el coche, sabes, pero no, no te puedo perdonar como una Hyuga me has faltado el respeto gravemente"

El rubio la miro extrañado y sin más le pego un beso en toda la boca haciendo que esta se pusiera a mil.

-"Que haces"-gritaba la chica después de apartarlo lentamente de su cara-"De donde vengo la gente no hace ese tipo de cosa con extraños, baka"

-"No, es que hice una apuesta con Sasuke"-reía el sin el menor sonrojo, feliz de que tendría suficiente dinero como para comprarse 10 platos de ramen.

-"Ni siquiera me conoces y ya haces este tipo de cosas, realmente te odio, baka"-se quejaba ella como si su novio hubiera roto con ella.

-"No te enfades, es solo un beso"-explicaba el besándola de nuevo, esta vez aun mas tierno fue el beso-"¿ves?"

Ella se enfurecía pero también sentía una cosa muy profunda que la obligaba a quedarse besándole y hasta agarrarle la cara para prolongar el beso.

-"Como se te ocurre hacer eso de nuevo eres un cochino"-gritaba ella revirándose hacia la ventanilla.

-"Pero, como puede enfadarte si tu me agarraste la cara, no te hagas la inocente"-decía Naruto, sonrojándose de repente

Hinata y Naruto no dijeron ni ji en todo el camino, ella se quedo mirando por la ventanilla y el solo miro la carretera que parecía no tener fin. Al llegar al dormitorio de las chicas el le ayudo a bajar sus maletas y la llevo hasta su cuarto de brazos, aparentemente no durmió mucho en el tren y debía estar agotada.

-"He Naruto que haces con esa"-preguntaba una chica de pelo negro al ver al chico en esa situación.

-"No jodas Ten Ten y ayúdame, que esta chica es la compañera de dormitorio de Sakura-chan, me ayudas con las maletas"-decía el rubio mientras abría la puerta, y ponía a la chica en una de las camas.

-"Que lindo, Naruto"-se burlaba Ten-Ten observando la escena de el chico metiendo a Hinata en la cama-"Eres un Casanova acaba de llegar al cole y ya estas en su dormitorio"

-"No jodas, me tengo que ir"-se despedía el ojiazul saliendo del cuarto.

Hinata, ahora dormida cubierta por las sabanas mostraba una leve sonrisa al parecer le iba a gustar su vida en este instituto.

Lean por favor

Ojala os guste mándenme reviews, no lo lean y ya, por fa

Ayúdenme que no tengo casi ideas please


End file.
